


Hometalia

by bthequiet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, SBURB, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthequiet/pseuds/bthequiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of teenagers have traveled out of their world via a new game known as "Sburb." Now these four are forced to venture out on a dangerous journey unlike any they've ever experienced. Will they be able to survive to the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hometalia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Hetalia or Homestuck? If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, right? Anyway, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya .
> 
> Okay, just a few things that I would like to make note of to help clearify things. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) If you were wondering, this indeed a Hetalia and Homestuck crossover. Typically, it's referred to as Hetastuck, but I went with Hometalia. Why? Well, a.) I find it more correct this way. Although it is more customary to see the "heta" part of a crossover with Hetalia, it would be more correct to use the "talia" part. Heta is referring to silly, or useless, which is why I don't use. Also, I have yet to see a Hetalia and Homestuck crossover fanfic use Hometalia as a title. 
> 
> 2.) This is not in-verse in reference to Hetalia. This is also not human AU. This is Non-Nation AU, as there are a mixture of humans and trolls. This is set in the Homestuck universe, however.
> 
> 3.) This is not a crossover in regards to the characters of both series. I will tell you right now that there will be NO Homestuck characters in here. It is based off of it plot wise, though, and I will do my best to stick to the format of Homestuck.
> 
> 4.) In regards to profanity, I will try to keep as clean as possible. Right now, it is currently at a PG-13 rating, but it may or more not be changed to PG. 
> 
> 5.) The characters will probably seem somewhat OOC. I'm not going to change them too much, but I will have to do a little altering. Sorry.
> 
> If you have any questions that haven't been answered, feel free to ask. I will answer them here. I hope that my story will be enjoyable for you. And without further ado....

A bright young man stands in his bedroom. On this date, the 4th of July, it just so happens to be his fifteenth birthday. Strangely enough, though he was born fifteen years ago, it isn't until today that he will be given a name. 

What shall this young lad's name be?


	2. Enter Name

Peevish Loudmouth.

 

Guess again, wise guy.


	3. Try Again

Alfred F. Jones

Well, it will do for now, you guess.


	4. Examine Room

Your name is ALFRED F. JONES. Nobody really knows what the F. stands for, but it's merely of trivial importance what it stands for anyway. As mention in the beginning, today is your birthday. A number of PIES litter your room at the moment. You have quite a few INTERESTS. You have an infatuation for anything relating to SUPER HEROES. You wish to become recognized as a PROFESSIONAL ILLUSTRATOR, but you SUCK at DRAWING. You are quite fond of TACKY YET CATCHY SONGS. Your free-time is often spent playing GAMES or reading about AIRPLANES.

What do you want to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Why would you want to do that? Yes, the ability of flight is very fascinating and all, but WHO wants to waste their time READING when it's their BIRTHDAY for Pete's sack?!


	6. Alfred: Eat Some Pie

Eat some pie.

No. Oh god, no.

You've had far too much pie this week. In fact this mere thought alone is so abhorrent that it has you retching in your in abdomen, as if that were even possible.

Still, your intrusiveness to know of the nauseating filling which occupies the dessert is enough entice your senses.

Maybe just one bite.....

NO. Absolutely not.


	7. Alfred: Eat Some Pie Anyway

NO. Absolutely not. Is it not clear why you do NOT want to eat some PIE?

Really, this is just plain idiocy right here. You're not going to eat it.

No sirree. No pie for me. Not-uh.


	8. Alfred: Peek and See What's Inside the Pie

Lay off with the pie crap already! This is only making you more pissed off than you need to be, and it's your freaking BIRTHDAY!


	9. Alfred: Quickly Retrieve Arms From the Drawer

Why the hell would you do that? This is dumb, even for _YOU_. You've already got arms, IDIOT.


	10. Alfred: Uncloak and Flaunt for All to See

What on earth?

This proposal probably comes in first as the most asinine proposal that you have ever heard. No matter how inviting it sounds, there's no way that you would ever do this. How utterly HUMILIATING that would be for such a COOL, HEROIC guy such as yourself.


	11. Alfred: Look at Drawings

Now this is pleasing to your ears. You quickly retrieve your SKETCHBOOK to marvel at your creations. The world doesn't often produce someone with such immense talent like you. After wasting time gawking at your art, you finally store it in a CAPTCHALOGUE CARD in your SYALLDEX. As your FETCH MODUS follows the JUSTICE LEAGUE STRUCTURE, you store it in the SUPERMAN card as SKETCHBOOK. This leaves 6 cards free. Although you enjoy your fetch modus, it limits you as you can only store items beginning with the SAME LETTER.


	12. Alfred: Get on the Computer

You don't have anything to do, so you decide to hop on the computer for a bit. The wonders of the internet always seem to entertain you for quite a bit anyway.


	13. Alfred: Go On YouTube

**A/N: I think it would be obvious, but I don't own YouTube (coughcoughorGooglecoughcough ).**

* * *

You decide to check out YouTube. The VIDEOS that people upload are always enough to crack a feel laughs out of you, most of the time. Of course, there are days that NOTHING will make you feel better. Your only HUMAN after all, though. Not even the best of the best can always live a perfect life.

You decide to watch a little PrankvsPrank. Who _doesn't_ love these guys? After 15 minutes of video watching, you notice a small flashing at the right corner of the screen. _Oh, it's_ _one of_ those _guys, isn't it?_


	14. Alfred: Open the Window

You click the flashing window to PESTERCHUM. Once you notice the GOLD text, you let out a deep sigh. So it was just her. And she's still on too!

\-- titaniumGamer [TG] began pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:09 \--

TG: chào bạn.

TG: so, how's my favorite hero doing today?

AC: hey

AC: you KNOW i'm doing AAAAAWESOME :DDDDD 

TG: is that so?

AC: aaaaabsolutely! ! ! ! ! :DDDDD

TG: that's great, because I wish you a happy birthday, Alfred.

AC: thaaaaanks :DDDDD

TG: anytime. so, have you gotten SBURB yet?

AC: not yet, which reeks. it should have been here by now.

TG: when was the last time you checked your mail?

AC: a couple of days ago. i guess i can ask Mattie if anything came yesterdaaaaay...

TG: yeah, I think you should check. it'll probably be there, along with my present. hope you enjoy it.

AC: i'm sure it'll be maaaaad ill

TG: pfffft

AC: what?

TG: that just looks so weird. please excuse me...

AC: i told you about apologizing. we're friends, aren't we? sometimes i forget you're from a different country.

TG: yes, I speculate we are friends after-all.

TG: well, let me know if you did get. my cousin is demanding my presence, and I can't demur her.

AC: yeah, i should also go and check on Mattie. haven't seen him all morning. not that i'm complain'. dude can be a stick in the mud. imagine what he'd be like if he didn't have such a wicked brother such as me. but you think he'd be the first to tell me happy birthday being my bro and aaaaall.

TG: we can't all be the same though, right?

AC: true. i'll hit you later. hope you're cousin doesn't bore you to death

TG: she won't. I'll be back in a bit...

\-- titaniumGamer [TG] is now an idle chum! \--

* * *

A/N: Chào bạn is a way of greeting someone. I'm not sure if this is completely correct, so if it isn't, then please correct me.

I bet you can guess who was talking to him. If you haven't you'll probably figure out sooner or later.

Later. :)


	15. Alfred: Go Check on Your Brother

Reluctantly, you leave your room to go check on your brother. On your way out, you trip over one of the numerous STUFFED BEARS which litter the apartment which you and your brother share. _MAN, Mattie needs to stop leaving his crap everywhere!_ Although this is a trait which you also possess, you refuse to admit to it. You are both also compulsive pack rats, not that this is at all relevant.

The first place you decide to search for your brother is the LIVING ROOM. Ah, the living room... The place where myriad hours are squandered through video games. You often ponder why your brother even tries, as he is DREADFUL when it comes to playing them. But of course, it happens that he is not currently in the living room. But there are a few packages...


	16. Alfred: Open Packages

No... You shouldn't. Oh, hell, who are you kidding? Of course you're going to open these packages. Come on, it's so _obvious_ that they're meant for you anyway. It's your birthday, so it's the only sensible thing when you think about it. You glance at the packages and try to decide which one to open first. Your rule of thumb when it comes to gifts is to always open the biggest one FIRST. You seem to have generalized that the biggest gifts are automatically the best. But instead of opening them LAST, you open them first so it puts you in a good mood ~~because you're really impulsive and want immediate gratification~~.

Looking at the boxes, you realize that they are all EXACTLY THE SAME SIZE. ~~ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME~~ Well that makes things easier. After a long deliberation ~~a very hasty decision~~ you decide to go with the GOLD box, which happens to be from the friend you JUST CHATTED WITH. Surprisingly, you are very ginger while opening the box. You're not quite sure why though. You just had this SUDDEN URGE to open the box very CAREFULLY.

Your hands hover over the box, not wanting to make a mistake. Warily, your hands grab a hold of the tape. You gradually pull the tape off the top of the package. Once the tape is off, you smoothly fold back the flaps of the box. You prudently lower your arm into the coffer... and inside, you find...  NO. WAY. You don't believe what you see. Believing your brain produced a hallucination before you, you lower the item back into the box. After a moment or so passed, you retrieve the item again. OH. MY. WORD. It is. Your friend got you a brand new SKETCHBOOK, along with HIGH QUALITY pencils. Also inside the package rests a note. You decide to take the time the note that your friend wrote for you as THEY obviously took great care in picking out your gift. 

 Dear Alfred, 

I hope you have an exemplary birthday. I judge that you are more than worthy of being able to do so. I find you to be quite cordial, and I venerate you for this. As the world can be such a lurid place, your effulgence provides succor for us all. I postulate that you are destined eminence. I know that no matter what, I will never feel compunction about becoming your friend. In fact, I feel as if your friendship aided in enhancing my life thus far. I profoundly desire for you to be able to express yourself through my gift, and hope for you to share yourself with the world through your art. I fear that it doesn't show how much I value you. No tangible gift, I fear, will ever amount to my fondness for you. Hopefully this gives you an image of it, though. Actually, I intend to give you a more personal gift. But whatever I could come up with, I seemed unsuitable to give you. So when I saw these, I felt that you could at least make some use of it. While I'm at it, I feel as though I ought to give you more adequate thanks for your gift. To this very day, I managed to get great use at of it. To be honest, I struck me as a very strange gift. I found myself at quite a loss as to what to do with it. But once I realized that your intentions were well meaning, I felt oddly enlightened. Exceedingly, I await the day that we meet in person. I sense that it will be soon, however. 

Earnestly, 

TG

P.S. I reckon that you ought to consider playing a musical instrument sometime. I often sense a subtle artistic vibe from you, and I think that it might even suit you. I hope my opinion is non-offensive.  

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you want to see a specific character appear. Although I'm not going to promise you anything, I am  willing to at least listen.**

 


	17. Alfred: Capthalogue Sketchbook

Wow, your friend is really caring. You think briefly about what you can do for her in return before you put the note back in the book. You CAPTCHALOGUE your new SKETCHBOOK with your old one. You're glad it worked this time, as nothing came flying out like a bullet.

You look over at the remaining packages. You don't know which one to open next, since they're all THE SAME LOOKING. While trying to decide who to message next, an ANNOYING BEEPING emits from YOUR PHONE. Ugh, who is it now? Lazily, you decide to open it. It seems like it's your friend, CG

\--contemplativeGenerator [CG] began pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:26\--

CG: Good morning Alfred-kun.   
AC: isn't it night where you live?  
CG: It is.  
CG: Oh yes today is your birthday right?  
AC: aaaaabsolutely! :DDDDD   
CG: I wanted to tell you earlier but then I realized that it would have been the wrong day.  
AC: all this time zone stuff is confusing...  
AC: wait a minute... isn't it the 5th where you live?   
CG: Technically, yes. But I am staying with a relative right now and it is an hour behind here compared to my home.   
AC: oh, cool. i never get this stuff, lol   
CG: It can be a little complicated at times.   
AC: aaaaanyway, your relative isn't anything like tg's, are they?  
CG: ...   
CG: I do not think that my cousin is like anybody to be honest. He is quite an interesting character...  
AC: hahahahaha, now i kind of want to now what he's like XDDDDD  
CG: You would probably be better off not knowing.  
AC: aaaaaw, come on! XDDDDD  
CG: Well, people tend to view things differently I guess.  
CG: Sigh  
CG: Okay. Here it is. My relative has an obsession for explosives.   
AC: hahahahaha XDDDDD  
AC: that's it? maaaaan, you should meet my brother.....  
CG: Yeah... Have you gotten SBURB yet?  
AC: oh!!!!! i did. that reminds me that i should probably go and install it. but i think i should wait for tg to get back.  
CG: Okay. Let me know when you get in touch with her.  
AC: alright. later :DDDDD


	18. Alfred: Go Back To Your Room

You decide to go back to your room, as you discovered that SBURB had indeed arrived. Before you left, you grabbed two disks with your NAME labeled on them. You guess that this was the doing of your brother. You quickly capthcalogued them as the BETA DISKS and store them in the BATMAN card. This leaves you with FIVE cards left. You should really think about getting more cards. You've almost made it back to your room, when you hear the beeping noise go off again. Oh gosh, who is it THIS time? 

\-- cynicalSwindler [CS] began pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:37\--  
CS: hey   
CS: yeah you, you freaking retard

CS: YOU'RE IGNORING ME, AREN'T YOU?  
CS: I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, YOU STUPID AMERICAN.   
CS: FINE. screw you. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU ANYWAY.   
\--cynicalSwindler [CS] ceased pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:39\-- 

Man, can CS be a pain at times. But you know that his way of stating stuff is just a little more... aggressive than others, and that deep down, he means well. You decide that you'll respond to the dude, even though you planned on ignoring him.

\--aviatorChampion [AC]  began pestering cynicalSwindler [CS] at 10:41\--

AC: oh hey dude, whaaaaat's up?   
CS: DON'T JUST FREAKING PRANCE HERE ALL LIKE "oh hey dude, what's up?" LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. I KNOW YOU WERE THERE ALL ALONG. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, IDIOT!   
AC: dude, calm down. i wasn't ignoring you.   
CS: I AM CA- I mean, I am calm. But you still ignored me.   
AC: i promise i didn't. i was only talking to cg. aaaaanyway, that was so rude, making fun of people with a mental illness like that.  
CS: Oh. Okay. Fine, I'm sorry. And why do you care anyway?   
AC: i could have a mental illness. it's very possible. anyway, we should take care of others, not insult them   
CS: INSULT THEM? Who are you to speak? Stupid hypocrite! You should see what you just wrote. God you sound like somebody so punchable right now.   
AC: hahahahaha!!!!! like you could ever punch me! XDDDDD   
CS: What are you saying? YOU THINK I COULDN'T ACTUALLY DO IT?   
AC: hahahahaha, it was just a joke dude. maaaaan, you should see your reactions. they are hilaaaaarious. XDDDDD   
CS: Gosh, why do I even talk to you? I don't even like you, and just talking to you makes me lose a few brain cells. I'm not even lying. I can see them. Right here. Making a HUGE FREAKING MESS all because of you. It's not even funny, how chaotic this is right now.   
AC: whatever, man. i know you actually like me. i don't get why you always pretend you don't man. but hey, look at that, you've stopped cursing me out! yaaaaay! :DDDDD   
CS: Heh, don't think you're so special, you piece of crap. I've only stopped using my profanity because of my ANNOYING grandfather! The man's worse than you. -__- Wait, why are we even talking about this? I wanted to talk to you about something important. And before I forget it... I hope your birthday doesn't turn out to be completely miserable.  
AC: thaaaaanks, i think. so, whatcha gotta say?  
CS: You and your retarded slang. It's about SBURB. Have you gotten it yet?  
AC: aaaaactually, yes. but i'm waiting for tg to return.   
CS: Oh, I see how it is. TG, huh? Since when did you take orders from someone else? You're so pathetic.   
AC: i'm not taking orders, i'm just trying to be nice. even cg asked me before you, and i told him the same thing.   
CS: Yeah, okay. Sure. Whatever. Just don't jumble anything. I'm tired of this conversation.   
\--cynicalSwindler [CS] ceased pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:48\-- 


	19. Alfred: Set the Box on Your Bed

You can't do that. You left the box in the living room, remember? Duh! But you can take out your discs and put them on the computer desk. So you do exactly this. 

After removing the SBURB discs, you notice that your phone is blinking and the window you left open on the computer is flashing as well. You check the window to see who it is. It looks like it's your friend, GC.

\--génialCoryphée [GC] began pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:50\-- 

GC: ~*~ Hello, Alfred. *8) ~*~   
GC: ~*~ Happy Birthday. I hope you have been enjoying your day. ~*~   
GC: ~*~ I hope that I haven't caught you at a bad time )8* ~*~   
GC: ~*~ Just respond when you do get the chance. I'm in no rush. *8) ~*~   
\--génialCoryphée [GC] is now an idle chum!\-- 

You're a little hesitant to answer her. While CG is a lovely young woman, you're not really sure if you're in the mood to have another conversation. You decide that you'll open a few more gifts before answering her. After all, she did say that she was in no rush, so it's all good, right?


	20. Alfred: Go to the Living Room

You don't really know what to do (aside from answering GC), so you decide to open the packages. When your phone goes off, you take it out to see who it is. It turns out to be HS. You check to see what she had to say.

\--hypotheticalSlumber [HS] began pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:54\--  
HS: Hey alfred   
HS: I just wanted to say   
HS: Happy birthday   
HS: Good bye  
\--hypotheticalSlumber [HS] ceased pestering aviatorChampion [AC] at 10:55\--

Well, that was, quick. At least you didn't have to respond. You start playing some music on your phone to help your mood. While you can be talkative when you want to, other times you prefer to say little. Especially when you just woke up, which happens to be the case today. The song you start playing is "Just Dance," by Lady Gaga. Man is that song catchy! You began dancing to the song. You get really into it to. So into to, that if a robber were to come into your living room, cover your body with spray paint and set your hair on fire, you wouldn't notice. Well, that's what it would feel like anyway. Not to say that's what happened. No, that's not what happened at all. You just looked like an idiot with nobody to watch. Except for those ~~scary~~ abnormal ghost figures your brother keeps around. You're starting to feel like maybe there isn't enough space in the apartment for all of this crap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to explain this earlier, but I figured it would be best to wait until now.  
> But anyway, this is just my way of telling you about the usernames.  
> They probably look strange, but I tried my best. I guess that America's isn't what you would have originally guessed, but I wanted to avoid outright saying hero. That's because I wanted to be original when creating his username. Every time I see a username for America in a fanfic, it almost always includes the words "hero," "freedom," and/or "burger," and it can get quite annoying. That's one of the reasons why I used "champion" instead. Also, I wanted to keep with the "ACGT" pattern as much as possible. I do know that I have already changed it with Romano and Fem!Greece, but that was because I already used up the 16 combinations before they were added to the mix. The aviator part was just something I added in.  
> For Vietnam, I wasn't quite sure what would be good. I was trying to think of something that has to do with robots, and I read somewhere that titanium was used in robots. Now that I think about, I should have swapped her combination with Japan's so I could have done "cyborgGamer" but oh well. The gamer part really came out of nowhere though.  
> Japan's case is also weird. Although the first part is probably easy to understand, the "generator" part might be confusing. I searched it up and saw that generator had been listed as a synonym for designer.  
> I got Romano's simply by looking him up in one of the wikis. It stated that he was a pickpocket, so hince swindler. Cynical should explain itself though. XD  
> And finally, Fem!Greece. It's the same case with her. But unlike the CS, HS does have some meaning behind it, as it's my little shout out to HomeStuck and HetaStuck. And that's about it for now.


	21. Switch Protagonists

What kind of command is that? That was just awful. Extremely shabby work. Come on, one can't simply switch protagonists. That's like your peanut butter and jelly sandwich you were devouring suddenly becoming a tuna sandwich. In other words, something without a smooth transition. Things like this require a smooth transition. And who was that even targeted it at in the first place? You have no clue, but frankly, you just don't care.

You're still listening to music, even though that honestly isn't the best idea and oh. My. Word. You begin doing a most ghastly dance to the "Harlem Shake." This is going to be horrific.  Maybe it would be best to switch protagonists after all. Except, you won't allow that now, will you? While you are busting some ~~terrifying~~ sick moves, you fail to realize that there is someone nearby. Oh boy.

 


	22. Alfred: Open more presents

It seems that enough sense has snapped into you for the moment, so you decide to open up the remaining presents. The first you go to open is the one from CG. You can tell it's from him due to the reddish-brown wrapping paper that matches the color he uses when IMing. Knowing CG, you figure that his gift is something really cool. When you grab the box, you try to control yourself, but instead tear the paper to shreds. Your curiosity to find out what was in the box is just too strong. Before you can successfully pull the content(s) of the box out, however, you suddenly notice the presence of another person in the room behind you. Right behind you.

Dropping the box, you turn around quickly. And there he is, your older brother. In his hands rests a plate of pancakes topped with that irresistible syrup of his. Though the meal is delicious, you fear getting trapped with him for too long. Though he's your brother, he can be a bit of a bore at times. What are you going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but stuff happened.. Yeah, that was no good. Anyway, I'm going to do my best to update this. I'll probably update later today, and if not then tomorrow. Later.


	23. Alfred: Strife

Seeing no other way around this, you decide to duel it out with your brother! You quickly equip yourself with your BASEBALL BAT from your STRIFE SPECIBUS. You're lucky enough to have made this allocated to your strife deck, and not some silly fork that you almost wound up with. Not that you can see how what weapon you use will be relevant outside of a case like this. Enough of that though. This bat is what you need in order to AGGRIEVE. Not to make an essay. You pour a lot of strength into your arms to swing the bat. Unfortunately, your brother just equipped his own weapon: a HOCKEY STICK. _Not cool, Bro._ He AUTO-PARRIES using AUTO-GOALIE, blocking the bat with his hockey stick. You push hard with your bat, but your brother's strength parallels your own. This isn't going to end anytime soon if you want to win. Assuming that you could even win with your brother, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love typos? I don't. DX Thankfully, I managed to catch a few of them, but it's still easy to miss some... Sigh.


	24. ==>

Seeing as this fight is currently going nowhere, it might be in the better interests of everyone if the story stitches over to a different character for a little w- Scratch that, it seems that you have finally come to your senses. Realizing that aggrieving your brother won't be enough, you decide to try a different move. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say. You perform a move that you like to call "Heroic Escape." As you grab the plate from your brother's hands and get away from him, he manages to catch your ankle with his hockey stick. You fall down, but you manage to catch the plate of pancakes. Your brother is indeed a worthy opponent, outside of video games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. Another chapter. Oh yeah. *pulls shades over eyes*
> 
> And I finally realized why it is a horrible idea to start a story without thinking everything out. At least now I'm getting ideas, and I can see the ending. Now the hard part is the journey to achieve that ending. But I guess it won't be that bad. Though I am going to need to get a little creative. Not that that should actually be a problem... 
> 
> On a different note, I have a few ideas for a couple of stories, which I may or may not end up writing. I also have other things I need to work on... But I will update when I remember to.


	25. ==>

The fall got you pretty bad. Not in respect to damage, that is, as you could take much more than that. No, now your brother has managed to gain a clear upper hand in this little duel. Your options have narrowed down significantly. You only have to immediate options: ABSCOND or ACCEDE. You'e never used ACCEDE before, as you feel it makes you look like a wimp. But by choosing abscond, you would eliminate any chance of achieving your goals. With great reluctance, you accede, resulting in yet another victory for your brother. Oh well, you were getting pretty hungry anyway, and it would only be a matter of time until you found a way to escape. But first you would have to deal with your brother. 

==> Alfred: Receive a Big Ol' Bear Hug from Your Brother

Wait, wh-? Before you have time to react, you suddenly find yourself trapped in one of your brother's notorious BEAR HUGS.

ALFRED: Can't.....

ALFRED: Breath.....

It's going to be a while before you get out of this.

==> Alfred: Be Someone Else

A girl is currently laying on her couch. It appears as if she has recently roused from slumber, but is currently unoccupied. She appears to be quite calm, in fact. What could be the name of such a mellow gal?  



End file.
